Green Ale Mischief
by Relm Wanderer
Summary: RSBI's St. Patrick's Day fic for 2001-2003. Nothing good can come from drinking. The Slayers crew find out the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: This was RSBI's St. Patrick's Day fic for 2001. I've made minor changes as this is one of my older holiday fics but for the most part it's the pretty much the same. Please don't be too harsh on the writing, as this an old fic. _

**Green Ale Mischief**

Part One

By Relm

Mugs clanged, people chatted and drinks were poured. The bar was crowded with lots of people drinking. Some were passed out, some drank with smiles on their faces, and some had tempers that were flaring while others drank silently with sadden expressions on their faces.

Today was the day of a celebration that naturally ended up the people's large consumption of alcoholic beverages. But then what real good can come out of alcohol? Not much really…

...

_The day before_

Lina, Zelgadis, Amelia, Gourry and Sylphiel were out adventuring searching for treasure and frying bandits. Xellos had been with them just a few days prior but he disappeared right after the group followed up and yet another false chimera cure lead. He left right before they realized the cure was bogus. Zelgadis figured that the trickster priest knew all along that the cure wasn't going to work.

Lina and the others didn't let it hinder their spirits but naturally Zelgadis' wasn't too high. It was the same thing every time. He got himself all worked up, and for what? Nothing. Then he'd be depressed and mope until either many days later or until he found a new cure lead to look up.

So that left our chimera depressed and very withdrawn. They all tried their best to cheer Zelgadis up but they ended up making him cross instead.

"Miss Lina is there a town nearby?" Amelia said in a somewhat of a whiny voice. She was tired, hungry and her feet hurt from walking. They had been walking in the forest all day and as night neared most weren't too thrilled of the idea of camping out again.

"Not sure. I think Desrig is just a little ways from here. If I remember correctly then it should be just down this trail."

"Miss Lina what's in Desrig? I've never heard of that town before."

"Nothing much really. Or at least when I went there wasn't much. But then that was a long time ago and I can't really remember the town that well." There was something gnawing at the back of Lina's mind. There was some special thing about the town but she just couldn't remember what. 'Oh well probably nothing too important.' Lina looked over to Zelgadis. His expression was cold and hard as we walked pretty much behind the group. He'd been quiet for most of the past few days. The only time he talked was when he was chewing Lina or Amelia's head off for bugging him. Not that being quiet and cranky wasn't normal for Zelgadis; it was just a lot more than usual. Lina sighed and returned her eyes to the trail in front of her. 'He's really got to learn to lighten up. Geesh!'

...

Moments later they reached Desrog. (So Lina forgot the name slightly it was still there now wasn't it?) It wasn't a large town but then it wasn't a small town either. The townspeople smiled as the weary travelers walked into town.

"Good day to you! Welcome to Desrog! I hope ye gonna stay for the festival!" One of the townspeople called at to them as they walked by. That's when Lina mentally smacked herself. She remembered what that thing she couldn't remember about this town. Years ago when Naga and Lina were traveling together Naga had dragged Lina to Desrog on this exact time of the year. It was the town's annual drinking festival. Lina wasn't sure why they had this drinking festival or what was the purpose of it. All that she knew from what she found out last time she was there was that it was a day of celebration to celebrate the year's good fortune and for good fortune from years to come. They drank in honour of someone but Lina wasn't sure of whom. She suspected that not even the townspeople themselves could remember the original meaning of the festival.

"Oh there's a festival! How fun! I wonder what type of a festival it is?" Amelia smiled with delight.

"A drinking festival."

Amelia frowned and scrunched her nose. She very rarely indulged herself in alcohol. She thought of it as a personal injustice if she ever allowed herself to get drunk or even get close. She frowned upon drinking.

Zelgadis looked around the town and sighed. All the people looked happy and content and he just shook his head.

"Well I'm hungry! Let's go and get some food!" Lina declared while Gourry and Amelia seconded it. Zelgadis and Sylphiel just quietly followed behind.

...

After dragging everyone through town Lina and company finally decided on where to eat. The place was crowded and everyone sat chatting away with their friends with big cheery smiles. Both Lina and Zelgadis unconsciously shuddered. Everyone in this town was far too happy and friendly for their tastes.

After being seated and with their food ordered the group was surprised when 5 mugs of some strange green liquid where placed on their table by their waitress.

"Um excuse me, we didn't order these."

"Oh I know, it's on the house! Go on drink, be merry!" The waitresses smile was far too large as she skipped off back to the kitchen.

The five of them just sat there staring at their free drinks. Amelia, Gourry, Sylphiel and Zelgadis looked the drinks suspiciously while Lina just shrugged and took a swig of hers. They all looked at her funny.

"What? It's Desrog's specialty. I'm not sure what goes in it or why it's green but it's a pretty good drink."

They all looked back their drinks and shrugged as well before taking a gulp of theirs. Sylphiel and Amelia coughed loudly, Gourry's eyes bugged out and Zelgadis just raised his eyebrow at them.

"Didn't you expect it to be strong alcohol?" Zelgadis asked dryly. The three of them shook their heads.

Both Lina and Zelgadis rolled their eyes.

Their food came and they dug in.

...

The next morning Lina woke up with a bit of a headache. Even though she didn't get herself drunk the night before Desrog's special green drink was still pretty powerful stuff. She chuckled softly. She remembered when Naga went on a drinking binge during Desrog's drinking festival. Naga had got so drunk that night that she didn't wake up for two full days. Lina had been quite content to not have to hear Naga's annoying laugh while having her hangover that next morning.

Lina stretched and got ready to go downstairs to meet everyone for breakfast.

...

Going down the stairs Lina ended up being the last one down. Amelia, Sylphiel and Gourry were already eating while Zelgadis was just sitting there drinking his morning coffee. By the slight pained expression on his face, Lina figured that she wasn't the only one with a headache.

"Headache Zel?"

Zelgadis just grumbled with a cross look.

Lina ordered her food and like everyone else Lina was brought another mug of green alcohol.

"How can they give you drinks right in the morning like that?" Amelia commented in disgust.

"Amelia today's their drinking festival. There will be drinking all day. And the drinks are free too." Lina said matter-of-factly while taking a sip with her drink.

"Miss Lina!"

"What? You think I'm going to waste this? It's a free drink and this town takes pride in their drinks! It's an insult to turn them down!"

Amelia frowned at her.

...

Lina insisted that they stay for the festival and leave the day after it. So they went off in their separate directions doing their own things till they met up later at night.

...

Amelia whom had gone off by herself was getting quite frustrated. She couldn't find much to do. Practically everything was closed due to the festival. She kinda wished that she was with Zelgadis, but he made it quite clear that he didn't want to do anything with anyone. She just sighed and continued walking around aimlessly curious to what everyone else was doing.

...

Zelgadis sat in his room in the inn staring at nothing. That's what he had been doing for the past half an hour. He didn't know why he made such a big fuss about not wanting to do anything with anyone. He wasn't doing a single thing other then torture himself with thoughts of being stuck a chimera forever. But even though that was a good reason to be alone the truth was he didn't want to do anything with them. Because they were annoying him. He was so completely bitter that anyone happy was driving him up the wall.

So he sat sulking, drowning himself in self pity and anger towards Rezo.

...

Gourry was seeing the sights around the town with Sylphiel latched to his arm. Gourry should have picked up that Sylphiel liked him from this act. But Gourry being Gourry didn't realize that Sylphiel was latched to his arm because she liked him. Who knows what he thought was the reason, or if he was even thinking about it at all.

Currently they were walking around the nearby lake. It was a pleasant setting, trees, flowers, birds and it was all calm and peaceful.

"Oh Gourry-dear don't you think this place is lovely?" Sylphiel asked as she sniffed a flower while placing her basket down.

"Yeah it's real nice. I hope Lina doesn't blow her temper and destroys it with magic." Gourry commented while stretching. "Say Sylphiel…" Gourry faced her and looked her straight in the eye with a hungry, demanding look.

Sylphiel blinked a few times and felt her checks go red. "Um, yes Gourry-dear?"

"Don't you think this a good place to have our picnic and eat? I'm starving!" Well this is Gourry we're talking about.

Even though Sylphiel was a bit disappointed she weakly smiled. "Okay, let's eat."

...

Lina herself was sitting in her room at the inn. She was pouring over a few books that she had acquired during the last chimera cure lead that they had gone on. She was hoping that she could find information on magic, power and treasure. Oh and also something that might be helpful to Zelgadis. Though naturally she was thinking more about what she could gain then what could help Zelgadis.

The books were interesting but they weren't anything that useful. It was all folklore stuff. Stuff about ancient curses and mythical creatures. She didn't think much of what she read. That sort of stuff wasn't something that she took that seriously. But perhaps she should have.

...

That night just like most of Desrog's drinking festivals had everyone ending up at the local bar.

Sylphiel, Gourry, Zelgadis and Lina sat at a table waiting for their drinks to come. Amelia couldn't even stand the thought of going into the bar decided she was better off going back to the inn. She was sick and tired of all the drinking and didn't want to have any part in it.

So that left the four of them to take part in a Desrog tradition, a toast to the whole town and the people there for good luck and fortune.

With a drink in everyone's hand the toast was made and they drank. Unknown to the four of them someone had tampered with their green drinks.

Zelgadis was the first one to notice that there was something wrong about him. He felt lightheaded and suddenly everything seemed so much lighter and brighter around him. He felt himself smile and for some weird reason he felt uncharacteristically happy.

Lina on the other hand had an opposite reaction. Her mood darkened just like her perception of everything. Suddenly she was depressive and withdrawn and not really wanting to be at the bar at that moment.

Sylphiel who only moments earlier had been thinking about Gourry in a loving manner felt a strange sensation. She looked over to Gourry and to her surprise she didn't feel the usual happy, fluttery feeling that she normally felt when she looked at him. He was even smiling at her and she didn't feel anything towards him at all. Now in a normal state of mind Sylphiel would have been distressed at this happening. Only for some weird reason she just didn't seem to care.

And Gourry normally unperceptive was seeing Sylphiel in a whole new light. He couldn't stop staring at her. She was beautiful and enchanting to his eyes. He felt this strange warm feeling that was directed at her and he couldn't help but smile.

...

_Ten minutes later…_

"Lina are you sure you're alright? You don't seem too happy." Zelgadis asked her again for the third time.

"Yes I'm fine, now would you leave me alone?" Lina growled at him very much wanting to fireball him.

"Sylphiel-dear would like me to get you anything?" Gourry gushed out.

"No thanks Gourry I'm fine."

This is what was going on. Lina was angry, depressive and withdrawn. Zelgadis was overly happy, joyful and overly concerned about Lina paying her far too much attention. Sylphiel was feeling normal despite the fact that didn't have her normal feelings for Gourry. Gourry on the other hand has developed feelings for the shrine maiden. So how did that leave things? Chaotic, and just plain wrong.

Lina sighed as she took another sip of her drink. She didn't know why all of a sudden why everything became so bleak to her. But she was getting really annoyed with Zelgadis. 'What the hell is up with him? He's acting so damned weird!' She gave him a suspicious look and he just smiled warmly in return. Then she turned her attention to the scene of Gourry and Sylphiel. Sylphiel had Gourry wrapped around her little finger only she wasn't doing anything about it. Sylphiel didn't seem to care whether or not Gourry was there. But she did look tired.

"Um, I think I'm going to head back over to the inn now." Sylphiel declared, stretching as she got up.

Immediately Gourry got up with her. "I'll go with you Sylphiel-dear. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you during your walk back to the inn at this time of the night."

"Okay. Miss Lina, Mister Zelgadis, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Sylphiel."

Sylphiel left with Gourry following close behind. He gave dirty looks to anyone that was looking at Sylphiel.

After they were gone Zelgadis turned his attention to Lina. "Okay they are gone now. You can tell me what's wrong."

Lina wanted to hit the chimera. He was pissing her off! But naturally she refrained from hitting him. Hitting a chimera who was 1/3 stone golem wasn't always the smartest thing to do.

"There is nothing wrong with me, SO GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!" She fumed.

"Well there is something bugging you whether you like it or not."

Lina was very tempted to tell him that that something was him but her thoughts where cut short when he put his arm around her shoulder pulling her close to him. First Lina turned red from blushing, then she turned red from anger, then Zelgadis was sent flying to the other side of the bar room. Content with that Lina got up and left the bar only to find Zelgadis following close behind.

...

Gourry after walking Sylphiel back to her room smiled shyly at her. She gave him a small smile to.

"Thanks for walking me back to my room Gourry."

"The pleasure was all mine." He flashed her a large smiled. He started to blush when she inched towards him. 'Is she…?' His mind went blank and he closed his eyes. Sylphiel went on her tippy toes to peck out a little piece of fluff that was in Gourry's hair.

"Sorry that was just bugging me. Anyway thanks again Gourry. Goodnight." With that Sylphiel closed the door leaving a very bewildered Gourry.

...

"It's funny that a small person like you could be so strong..." Zelgadis' voice came from behind Lina. She was half way back to the inn.

Lina spun around preparing to use a fireball.

"Or so pretty…"

Lina's spell casting faltered. 'What did he say?'

Shocked at what he just said Lina didn't move, she just stared at him blankly. He pulled her into a hug.

"You know I've always thought you were pretty. Maybe that's your problem you're just lonely." Zelgadis tilted her face up and inched in closer to her. He was so close that his lips almost touching when…

"FIREBALL!"

A fried Zelgadis went flying through the air.

"Honestly the nerve of some people." Lina stormed off grumbling.

...

A little green and blue creature that was invisible to everyone around it laughed hysterically. 'Oh what fun this was! So much better then playing around with the locals!' The creature smiled looking down at his little bags of powder. 'I love this festival!' The creature grinned evilly. 'I wonder other little fun I could have? That's right there's still that short little black haired girl that was traveling with them. Now what could I do to her?' Its evil grin broadened as it went off in search of the little Sailune princess.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Author's Notes: This is RSBI's St. Patrick's Day fic for 2002.)_

**Green Ale Mischief**

Part Two

By Relm

The blue and green creature stealthily stalked its way around the inn and to right outside Amelia's window. The creature grinned mischievously. 'And the beast finds its' prey.'

...

Lina stormed off to her room in a huff. She was generally pissed off at Zelgadis. 'Ohhhh! The nerve of that damned annoying chimera! How dare he think he can just go and kiss me like that! You do not try and steal a kiss from Lina Inverse!' Lina mentally declared as she slammed the door to her room. And that's when the thought hit her. Who exactly has tried to steal a kiss from her before in the past? Not many people and Zelgadis sure wasn't one of them.

'What's wrong with him? Why is he acting so weird? And come to think of it, both Gourry and Sylphiel were acting strange too. Gourry never pays that much attention to anyone, let alone Sylphiel, and any normal day Sylphiel would be jumping for joy at Gourry directing his attentions to her. But instead Sylphiel didn't seem to care.' Lina thought while pacing. 'And what about me? Would I have normally have gotten so angry with Zelgadis if he did something like that? No, I would have been too embarrassed and shocked to do or think anything. So why did I get so angry?'

Lina paced around her room trying to think back to when exactly all this started to happen. 'Before we got her Zelgadis was moody, so there was nothing wrong back then. And in the morning everyone was acting normal… In fact it wasn't till a few hours ago that-' Lina stopped mid-thought. 'The drinks! This didn't start happening till we drank those drinks during the town toast! Which means someone tampered with them.' Lina had only suspect in mind of who could have planned something like this.

...

Amelia sighed while covering her ears with her pillow. She had been trying for hours to try and get some sleep, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't.

Since the whole town was drinking till they were pissed drunk there was a constant amount of noise that was keeping Amelia up. Laughing, yelling, screaming, music, cheering, singing; it was one big party going on in the town that wasn't going to let up till everyone passed out in the streets.

Amelia got up went to get her book 'Rules and Morals of a Paladin of Justice' which she took with her everywhere she went. It was a book that had been given to her by her dad when she was very little. Whenever Amelia was bored or couldn't sleep she would take out the book and read away till fell asleep. It always worked; to Amelia it was like her ritual bedtime story.

So Amelia picked up her book and started to read. In between pages Amelia stopped only to take the occasional sip of her glass of water that was on her nightstand. Unknown to Amelia her water had been tampered with.

...

Though Lina had figured out what was wrong with her, Sylphiel, Zelgadis and Gourry she really didn't know what else to do. She didn't know what exactly had been done to their drinks and who might have done it. Oh she was sure on who planned this, but Lina was pretty sure that he wasn't the one who actually did it. Her eyes darted to the books she had gotten and had been reading through hours before. One book in particular that lay on the top of the pile was one on mythical creatures, more importantly the mythical creatures of this country. She picked it up and began to read.

...

Amelia frowned as she got to what had been in the past her favourite part of her book. But as she read, she was noticing something terribly wrong. The passages that normally inspired positive thoughts and feelings of being content were making her uneasy and doubtful. The more she read, the less credible the contents of the book were to her. She begun to doubt her whole views on justice and what it right and what is good in the world.

"Is life really fair? Does crime pay? Is there any justice in this world?" Amelia grasped her head in her hands about ready to scream her frustrations. "Is everything I've been believing in my whole life been so completely wrong? Have those crooks and evildoers been right this whole time? Have I always been so blind to the real truth? AHHHHHH!" Amelia yelled out on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Meanwhile the little blue and green creature outside her window cackled at the sight of the Sailune princess.

...

"Globhobin, a small green and blue fury goblin like creature that can turn itself invisible. It is said that this mischievous little creature causes mischief with the use of its' many pouches of magic powder which causes varied effects on those it uses it on. Globhobins usually causes their pranks during large festivities that involve the use of alcohol, where they lace the beverages with their powders to cause chaos and mayhem." Lina read out loud from the book.

_(Author's Notes: I never intended it to be a leprechaun, so I'm sorry if I confused anyone)_

Lina had remembered hearing about this sort of creature the last time she and Naga were in Desrog. An old man told her about a story about a little blue and green creature that shows up in town during the festival and causes mischief for no good reason rather than the sake of causing mischief. And the old man warned her and Naga to be careful on what they were drinking because they didn't know if the creature was around tainting drinks.

At the time Lina had figured that the old man was drunk and babbling on about nothing. She had come to this conclusion because the old man's breath reeked of alcohol and his speech was very slurred. That and he passed out after finishing telling his tale to Lina and Naga (who had passed half way in the story).

"Well it looks like there was some truth to the old man's story after all." Lina mused before reading on about the effects of the powders.

...

Xellos laughed in sheer delight at the sight of the normally cheerful and perky Sailune princess pacing around in her room in the middle of a nervous breakdown.

"I've got to hand it to you; you definitely are a resourceful little creature." Xellos comment to the little green and blue creature sitting on his shoulder.

"Well thanks to you I knew exactly what sort of things would be 'interesting' to do to them. Thanks for pointing these guys out. The locals were starting to get a little on the boring side." The globhobin said to Xellos with its' usual mischievous grin.

"The pleasure is all mine. And the effects of the powder will as long as you say it will?" Xellos asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yes it will last-"

...

"THREE DAYS?" Lina yelled out loud in a frantic manner. "The effects are going to last THREE DAYS? I HAVE TO GO THREE DAYS OF THIS?" Lina screamed out loud. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

...

The very next day everyone in the town all looked as green as the ale that had been served the night before. No one was happy, no one was cheerful, and worst of all everyone was in a bad mood.

Well not quite everyone…

"Lina are you sure you are feeling okay? You don't look too happy. Are you sure you don't want a hug? Or how about a kiss?"

"Shut-up Zelgadis!"

"Sylphiel-dear is there anything I can get you? Anything you want?"

"No Gourry. Can you please stop asking me questions? I'm trying to eat."

"Lies lies! There is no truth in justice! There is no justice! LIES!"

Xellos grinned at the group of five as he drank his morning tea.


	3. Chapter 3

_(Author's Notes: This was RSBI's St. Patrick's Day fic for 2003. If you are wondering who Carbunkle and Death are, Carbunkle Garnet is a high school friend and Death Scythe is my younger brother. They used to help me with my website by providing content for me to post or helping me write fics. If you've ever read any of Carbunkle's work before then you'll notice this fic has a lot of his writing influences in it. Which isn't surprising as it was his idea for this part of the fic. If you've never read anything of Carbunkle's before... well it can be a bit crazy)_

**Green Ale Mischief**

Part Three

By Carbunkle, Death and Relm

"But Miss Lina I don't want to go there!" Amelia whined to Lina whom was dragging her with her. Lina, Amelia, Gourry, Sylphiel and Zelgadis were once again traveling and searching for treasure and other things. At present Lina was trying to get everyone to go with her to some random town. Amelia was the only one protesting.

"C'mon it will be fun! Besides we're all going anyway and I'm not about to let to roam around on your own causing trouble." Lina rationalized.

"I never cause trouble! That's what you do!" Amelia protested.

"Oh right and I'm sure the people in Zilon would whole heartedly agree with you." Lina chided waving her finger.

"How was I supposed to know that that creepy man was their town mayor? It was an honest mistake!"

"Well that's one town we'll never be able to go to." Zelgadis shook his head.

"Miss Lina what's so special about this town? Why is it so important we come?" Sylphiel asked while dusting her cape off.

"Because today is the first day of their drinking festival!" Lina announced.

Everyone collectively groaned.

"But Miss Lina don't you remember what happened last time in Desrog? All of our drinks got spiked and we all were acting weirdly. Even Amelia's and she wasn't even in the bar!" Sylphiel protested.

Lina rolled her eyes. "Yeah but that was because of some mischievous creature that lurked in that area. As far as I know there aren't any here. And besides this is a tamer drinking celebration then Desrog. It's not like we're going to get in there and it's going to be packed with people drinking green ale." Lina opened the door of the local tavern to reveal hordes of people drinking, singing and cheering. And what was the drink of choice...

Green ale.

"Miss Lina!"

Lina shrugged. "Oh well it can't be as bad as the other town." Lina went up to the bar. "Can I have a round of ale for me and my friends here?" Lina ordered.

"Are you kidding me? That little lass there won't be able to handle the ale." The bartender laughed pointing motioning towards Amelia.

Amelia glared and puffed up her cheeks. "I can too handle my liquor! Get me a stein and I'll show you!"

"Alright missy, give it a go." He handed her a stein full of the green ale.

Amelia stared down the ale mentally cursing herself. 'What have I gotten myself into?' She looked up and saw that the bartender was laughing at her. 'He can see that I'm scared. He doesn't think I can do it. Well I'll show him!" Amelia took the stein and started chugging it. She downed the whole thing at once. Amelia unconsciously shook her head as she put the stein back down on the bar counter.

The bartender roared with laughter. "Ah you've got guts there missy I'll give you that!" He poured out a round for everyone. "Happy drinking." He greeted them.

Amelia looked at her second drink. She had only had one but drinking the first one so quickly made her feel funny. "Oh what the hell." And she drank her second drink in the same fashion as the first.

...

_Hours later..._

"Give me... another... that." Amelia pointed to her mug with a shaky hand to the bartender.

"No sorry there lass I'm reserving my right to limit my patrons. And you my dear have had enough."

Amelia grabbed him by the collar. "Give me another or I'll... I'll... do something real bad... to you." Amelia threatened.

The bartender laughed and removed Amelia's hands. "I don't think there's much you can do to me there miss. Why don't you go back to the inn. I'm sure a goodnight's sleep will do you good."

Amelia frowned. "I don't wanna shleep. Give me more aaaaaaaale."

"I'm sorry lass I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Yer throwing me out? Well you know what you can't throw me out because I'm leaving!" Amelia yelled announcing to the whole room. She went to walk but because she was so inebriated that she couldn't walk straight and she ended walking into a barstool. "HEY! Watch where yer going jerk!" Amelia yelled at the stool kicking it.

Those still conscious in the room sweatdropped.

Amelia stumbled her way outside already forgetting where she was going.

A little man dressed in green, wearing a green hat walked along the street humming as he happily handed out green candy canes to anyone that he passed.

Amelia looked over at the man as he handed larger man a candy cane. "Hey that man is stealing that leprechaun's candy!" She stormed over to the two stumbling very much. "You can't do that! That's stealing!"

Before the short man could explain Amelia started pounding on the taller guy.

"OWWW!" The man screamed as Amelia sent him flying into the air.

Amelia grinned. "There that will teach that guy not to do that... thing."

The man sweatdropped. "You know you didn't need to do that. He wasn't steal-"

Amelia cut the man off before he could finish. "Hey those bad people stole your hat!" Amelia pointed to a mass of men chatting away wearing the same hat as the short man. "Stealing from leprechauns is bad!" Again Amelia went storming off.

"No they didn't! I'm still wearing my hat! They're just wearing the same one! And I'm not a leprechaun! I'm just dressed like one today!" The man yelled trying to get Amelia to listen.

But it was no use Amelia was on the war path. "FIREBALL!" Amelia yelled shooting a fireball at the innocent crowd.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed being sent flying away like the other guy.

"Really miss you need to stop that!" The man in green pleaded with her.

Off in the distance two men were walking holding a giant pot of gold pieces. "Wow we sure got a lot of money with that charity drive!" One man told another.

"Hey! Those two crocks stole your pot of gold Mr. Leprechaun!" Amelia pointing to the next two unsuspecting targets.

"No they didn't! That's not mine!" He yelled at her.

Again Amelia wasn't listening. "Stealing is bad!"

"Run for your lives!" The man in green screamed trying to warn everyone. "She's crazy she'll kill you all!"

...

_The next day..._

Amelia woke up with the largest headache. Her head felt like it was being bashed in by a hammer. The room was thankfully very dark but still not dark enough for her sensitive eyes. "Where am I? What happened?" Amelia asked out loud.

"What happened? You really want to know what happened?" An extremely loud voice said from afar.

Amelia looked up blinking seeing Lina's face. "Miss Lina? What's going on? And why are you talking so loud?" Amelia covered her ears.

"I'm not talking loud. And if you want to know what's going on take a look around yourself."

Amelia looked around and finally noticed where she was. The floor and walls was stone and it was dirty, there was a small bed in the corner of the room and where the room opened up it was covered in bars.

"You beat up half the town and you got your drunken ass thrown into jail. Apparently you were rambling on and on about a poor leprechaun that was a target of mass injustice." Lina answered with her arms crossed which was a match to her expression.

Amelia sweatdropped. "Oh. Sorry...?"

Lina rolled her eyes and started walking away.

"Where are you going? You're not going to leave me alone here are you?" Amelia yelled in fright.

Lina didn't answer, she just muttered something about Amelia being a royal pain in the ass.

"MISS LINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"


End file.
